User talk:EndoMus
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PC Tweaks page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 14:21, 24 August 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 14:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) PS3 PC online play As far as I know you cannot play online together with PS3 and PC. I know bummer. :( You could ask Dr. Clayton Forrester, he may know something i dont. I believe he is a PC player. You have a link to his talk page in your first greeting message. 18:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder to please sign all your posts at the end with 4 tildes ~, or use the signature button at the top of the page. 18:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :there is no crossplatform play available. M$Live, PSN, and Gamespy control each platform multiplayer. until there is a pact between any two of these or significant money changes hands we must find friends on our own platform(S). see also Forum:Muster PS3 & Forum:Muster PC. 23:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there Endomus, i don't want to interrupt your image categorizing but there is actually two categories for images of Class mods. I don't know why, but (in my own opinion) I think this category with capital "Class Mods" is the main category. I should have deleted the other one a while ago. erhm, anyways. If you could so kindly not change the images with the capitalized category, that would be lovely. Thanks. 18:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Raz, I did see that there were two categories. I chose to change "Class Mods" to lowercase since all the other "Images of weapons, shields, etc" are all lowercase. Was simply going for consistency. That's probably a little OCD of me since there are many more of the uppercase to change, but I don't mind doing it. Let me know what you think is best and I can continue or reset my changes. I am new to Wiki editing but have always relied on them when gaming, so anyway I can help make this one better please let me know. Thanks, endoMus 20:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :oh, i see now. well if consistency does exist here then feel free to change them all to lowercase. I just thought it would be a hassle trying to move them to a different category when the majority were already assigned to the other. Yeah you can move them if you'd like, i'll just move the category information to the other one (lowered cased cat) when you are finished. 19:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I'll start working on it. --endoMus 20:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks... ...for finishing up the BBoS #11. when i stickied that task up there i despaired of anyone ever actually doing it. this user did half the day-am category himself and didn't much care for it. 08:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help, I haven't been playing long so that was the one task I could take on with my limited knowledge. I hope to do more as I complete more of the game and become more familiar with wiki editing. Later, endoMus 01:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC)